A Força da Paixão Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: o amor deles era especial e nada mudaria isso, hoje ele queria demonstrar o que tinha guardado no coraçao para ela


**A Força da Paixão.**

**Wanessa Camargo.**

Ele estava abraçando ela com um sorriso enorme, nada poderia estragar o momento deles, não importa se Sírius iria tirar sarro dele por ter sumido uma noite inteira com ela, ou que ele iria receber um sermão de quase todos os professores, a família dela e tudo o mais, ele tinha feito amor com ela, tinha sido mais do que os outros tinham falado, ate mesmo os feitiços "interessantes" que Sírius tinha recomendado, não eram nada comparados com o amor que eles tinha compartilhado, ela derrepente o abraça mais forte e o sorriso dele aumenta, parecia que uma magia faziam os olhos verdes esmeraldas dele brilharem mais, era o intenso amor que ele tinha por ela.

**Deus fez a terra e o mar  
O céu e o sol pra brilhar  
Eu e você e o amor pra gente se amar  
A chuva que molha o chão a força dessa paixão  
Que alimenta o teu e o meu coração  
E mandou você pra mim  
sonho que não vai ter fim  
Te amo, te quero, pra sempre.**

A mão dele deslizava pelo cabelo dela e tocava delicadamente as costas nuas dela, não era um movimento malicioso dele, mas era que ele adorava sentir o cabelo dela, sentir cada pedacinho do corpo dela que ele tinha descoberto, não era apenas o contato físico que tinha acontecido com eles naquela noite, tinha sido algo muito mais profundo, não era apenas o amor deles que tinha se unido, mas a alma e a magia deles, se fundiram de tal forma que nenhum deles poderia explicar, apenas poderiam apreciar cada momento que eles tinham.

**Nosso amor é lindo demais  
E a mágica do prazer  
Me prende a você  
Que tanto bem me faz, que mais posso querer?**

Ela abriu os olhos devagar, parecia que tinha medo que tudo aquilo tinha sido mais um sonho, mas quando os olhos cor de mel encontraram com aquelas esmeraldas em frente a ela, ela sorri ainda mais, não tinha sido um sonho, o amor que eles tinham compartilhado era muito maior, não poderia ser definido em sonhos, era mais intenso, ela beija o peito dele o fazendo estremecer, ela volta seu olhar para ele e fala.

-Bom dia amor –ele sorri e a beija delicadamente.

-Bom dia meu anjo –

**Deus fez a terra e o mar  
O céu e o sol pra brilhar  
Eu e você e o amor pra gente se amar  
A chuva que molha o chão a força dessa paixão  
Que alimenta o teu e o meu coração  
E mandou você pra mim  
sonho que não vai ter fim  
Te amo, te quero, pra sempre.**

Ela ainda estava abraçada a ele, não conseguia se afastar dele um segundo se quer, parecia que eles tinham medo de se perder se separassem.

-Você sabe que o Rony vai matar a gente não e? –ele pergunta com um sorriso enorme, nem mesmo com as ameaças do amigo ruivo sobre fazer amor com a irmãzinha dele não afetavam Harry naquela hora.

-O garoto que enfrentou um dos piores dragões com quatorze anos com medo do meu irmão? –Harry sorri e fala.

-Sendo que seu irmão agora pode virar um dragão, tenho que tomar cuidado não? –ela apenas dá uma risadinha e o abraça mais.

-Eu te protejo então –os dois voltam a se beijar e nem notam que um elfo levitou um café da manhã para eles na mesa ao lado da cama.

**Nosso amor é lindo demais  
E a mágica do prazer  
Me prende a você  
Que tanto bem me faz, que mais posso querer?**

**Que tanto bem me faz, que mais posso querer?**

Eles se vestiam calmamente, mas Harry ainda mantinha os olhos nela, aquela mulher era uma parte dele, a pessoa que ele mais amava no mundo inteiro, ela estava sentada em frente ao espelho se penteando, ele se aproxima a e abraça e fala.

-Eu te amo Virgínia Weasley... Você e parte de mim... Parte do meu coração... –ele beija o pescoço dela lhe fazendo fechar os olhos por um instante, quando ela os abre novamente, encara os olhos verdes dele –Eu quero que este momento dure por toda a eternidade... Acordar assim com você –ele segura a mão dela e ela se levanta –eu vou te amar para sempre Gina Weasley –ela sorri e fala em um sussurro.

-Eu sempre te amei Harry Potter –o amor deles era algo que muitos se lembrariam, era um amor verdadeiramente mágico.

**ESTA SONG VAI ESPECIALMENTE PARA UMA AMIGA PORTUGUESA QUE CONHECI A ESTES TEMPOS.. MAS QUE ADORA DE CORAÇAO.. GUIDA POTTER.. MINHA LINDA AMIGA AUTORA ORIGINAL DO O HERDEIRO DE HORUS... TE ADORO LINDAAAAAAAAAAA,.RSRSRS**


End file.
